Not Enough Time
by Kissing Serendipity
Summary: A short Final Fantasy III one-shot. There’s really little time during a life or death situation. So saying thank you would take quite a while. Luneth/Ingus


Insert Title Here

**Not Enough Time**

**Summary: **A short Final Fantasy III one-shot. There's really little time during a life or death situation. So saying thank you would take quite a while. Luneth/Ingus

**Disclaimer: **I am a lost soul and therefore, own nothing.

**Warnings: **Boy/Boy love, lava, and there might be swearing somewhere

**A/N: **I've been looking for FF3 fiction ever since I saw the opening movie for the game on DS. And to be cliché, this is based on the opening movie for the game.

--

**Not Enough Time**

Luneth polished his sword without much enthusiasm. The rest of the Warriors of Light had complained that they were all exhausted, thus they piled into the impressive inn with feeble smiles and sore feet and decided to rest for a while. It was mainly Ingus' idea, but Luneth knew that the Refia and Arc would do anything the chillingly polite knight said. If he'd asked them kindly to walk off a cliff, chances are, they'd trust that he had logic behind his suggestion.

Luneth knew that 'resting' in their case meant staying the whole night.

He looked over at Arc, who was flipping calmly through a thick novel without as much as a care in the world.

"Aren't you bored?" Luneth hissed at Arc.

Arc looked up, a slightly confused look settling on his soft features, "Not…Particularly." He said quietly, "Sorry."

Luneth sighed. Of course Arc wouldn't be bored. He was happy with this silence, this slow torture. And even if he was bored, chances are Arc would find something that would make him happy, seeing as he wouldn't dare complain. Luneth, however, _he_ was bored. He didn't go on this quest to sit in an extravagant inn and sulk. Not that he was sulking, no way, he was just contemplating.

He fidgeted on the lush seat. His ass was numb. _His_ ass, ladies and gentlemen, was numb. He yanked the ribbon out of his hair, letting his ponytail loose, the silvery locks tumbling down by his ears. Twirling a strand of hair around his finger, he let a stream of husky, bored sighs, hoping somebody would get the hint.

Arc got it, "For goodness sakes," he said, exasperated, "Luneth, if you're going to make noises, please do it somewhere else, preferably away from me."

Luneth huffed and stood up, "Fine," he retorted, "I'll just go outside and practice."

"You're swordsmanship?" Arc questioned dully, "Don't run into any goblins."

He was almost insulted. The last time he went running off by himself, he was ambushed by a group of goblins. He had fought them off almost spectacularly, until he lost his groove (he had a groove, okay?!) and happened to almost get killed. That is, until our honorary, wonderful, friendly neighborhood _knight_ came along and prevented Luneth's precious good looks from any damage. Of course, at the moment, he didn't have enough time to thank Ingus properly.

He was almost outside the door when somebody grabbed his wrist. Luneth spun around, reflexes almost kicking in, narrowly attacking his offender.

"What?" He snapped, eager to get out of the increasingly stuffy room.

"What," Ingus replied calmly, inspecting his fingernails. This is the first time Ingus has taken off his gloves, and Luneth found himself unconsciously drawn to the knight's long, slender fingers. " 'What' is that you're leaving this room."

Luneth raised an eyebrow. "And?"

" "What'," Ingus continued, "is that you're leaving without the guidance and assistance of somebody else, someone who won't drop their sword in the middle of a battle."

Luneth flushed angrily, but said nothing.

" 'What'," Ingus said, bringing his gaze up to meet Luneth's offended stare, "Is that you're doing all this, and _not saying a word to me_." And all this was said with his hand still gently gripping Luneth's wrist.

Luneth tore his wrist out of its dungeon and bristled, "Am I supposed to tell you every single move I make?" He walked away for a few steps, then spun back, "I don't recall promoting you to being the boss of the world." He knew he sounded immature, but he was irritated, damnit.

"Calm down," Ingus said breezily, putting his hand on Luneth's shoulder and giving it a relaxed push, "You're overreacting."

Luneth was speechless. He was a lot lighter than many would think, and the push had shoved him back a few steps. He narrowed his eyes and scowled, hoping to think of some comeback, but unfortunately, coming down with nothing.

Ingus gave him an inscrutable smile and shrugged, "So leave. Make sure you're back before we lock the doors."

And he walked off, leaving Luneth standing by himself. Any other person watching this scene would assume they just got into a huge fight, which, in a way, they did. Or that Ingus just rejected Luneth in some kind of affair. He groaned at that unappealing thought. Nobody better have seen that scene unfold.

However, a twinkling pair of eyes, almost marred by sandy brown hair, had seen it all.

--

Luneth was slipping.

He knew he was, his whole body was trembling as he tried to squeeze himself in the small crevices of the cliff, the heat of the lava causing droplets of sweat to roll down his temples. He'd be lying to say he wasn't scared, but he'll be damned if he did. He was a fighter, not some wussy princess.

Luneth glanced over at the others, Refia's elegant strides, Arc's graceful steps and Ingus. Ingus. Who was looking at him with some sort of unreadable look on his face.

Luneth scowled, "What?"

Ingus shrugged and turned away, "Nothing."

"You damn right, nothing," Luneth murmured. Just then, he lost his footing. He felt the rocks crumble beneath his weight and his left foot was the first to go down.

Luneth yelped, he was pretty sure of that, but it really wasn't the time to worry about manly dignity. He was going to die, damnit.

Just when he felt his body fall, his stomach lurching at the thought of what kind of fate awaited him, Luneth felt somebody grab his right forearm.

Dazed and confused, he saw the gloved hand clasping his own and knew immediately who it was. Raising his head, he saw the brim of the wide, red hat he'd grown so accustomed to looking at. A fraction of a second later, Ingus' head raised, his eyes meeting Luneth's and he gave him the most beautiful smile Luneth had ever seen him wear, even around Princess Sara.

And there, hanging by an arm off the edge of a cliff, molten lava waiting at his feet, was when Luneth knew he'd fallen in love.

--

Luneth loved watching Ingus practice.

His movements during fighting were beautiful and agile, but Luneth could never watch him during battle. He brandished his sword with grace and swiftness, not to mention the incredible look on his face when he drew his sword, determined and powerful. Now Luneth knew why the knight earned himself so much respect, one look at him and Luneth would be on his knees.

Of course, he was pretending to tend the fire, not look at the knight (shockingly handsome, Luneth noticed with annoyance, by the firelight).

"Instead of ogling him, why don't you two talk?" A voice commented softly in his ear.

Spinning around, Luneth whipped his head around to look at his tormentor. Arc smiled, "It's not like you two don't talk, although I must admit not all of it is good."

"Don't exasperate me," Luneth muttered, "Please."

He heard Arc sigh, "You're difficult," he said fondly.

Thankfully, to prevent any further difficulties, Ingus' sharp ears heard it all.

--

They were fighting again.

Luneth's eyes were narrowed, his mouth set on a scowl, "I'm pretty sure I fought the Behemoth _correctly_." He argued.

Ingus' arms were crossed and his face looked annoyed, "I'm just telling you to be more careful next time," he said, "You could've gotten hurt. And then what? Have Refia cure your ass again?"

"Oh, fuck you." Luneth hissed, "I'm so sick of this shit." It all came tumbling out. "I'm right about everything, you insolent. I'M RIGHT. I fought the Behemoth correctly, I had the proper technique. I'm right about everything!" he was going on like a child, but right now Luneth didn't even care, "I'm right about Arc's literature choices, I'm right about Refia and her crushes. I'm right about you and Princess Sara and your stupid little romance, your stupid obsession over her, you stupid."

Ingus looked at him, face first registering shock, then amusement.

"What's so funny?" Luneth demanded, and backed up when Ingus took a step.

"You're right about all that, I'm sorry," The knight rumbled, his head bowed. He looked up, his eyes glittering mischievously, "But you got one thing wrong."

"Which one?" Luneth asked wearily.

"This one," Ingus said, and leaned forward to press his mouth against his. Luneth felt his body lock up, but as soon as Ingus and his beautiful, beautiful hands curled against the nape of his neck, he melted. The heat must've been turned up because suddenly he felt very, very hot.

He arched slightly when his companion's tongue slipped between his wet lips, questioning its new territory. Luneth wrapped his arms around the taller one and sighed. The kiss was beautiful, heated, charming and sexy all at once. He felt slightly faint when Ingus pulled away.

The knight chuckled, "You're cute."

Luneth was dumbfounded that these were the words that he picked after a kiss like that. "I think we should share a room tonight." Usually it was Refia/Ingus and Arc/Luneth.

"You're willing to put Arc through that torture?" Ingus asked, his tongue making patterns on Luneth's neck.

Luneth shivered, "Absolutely. I have no problem whatsoever with it. And besides," he added, voice catching on a groan when the tongue dipped questioningly into his collarbone, "I think I owe you for the times you saved my ass."

--

End.

Well, that was it. Sorry if it sucks, I just had to get this one out of my system. Anyways, please read and review, I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
